Raven's adventures through Skyrim
by Wolfs-hunt1
Summary: Raven decided she needed more adventure in her life and sets out to explore. Did she found what she was looking for?


-Last Seed, 17th Sundas, 4E 201-

Waking up one day in Lakeview Manor I felt that I was missing something. My life was dull, and I needed something more than just my farm and cleaning the house. So I decided to pack a small knapsack with some food, ale and a bedroll and set out for adventuring.

I saddled up my horse and set off to Helgen to get some more supplies from the merchants, maybe a new weapon since my little dagger would probably not be of much use. Reaching Helgen took only but an hour horseback. The city's shops were mostly closed to watch the execution of some traitors. I move to get closer to the tower, so I can get a closer look when all of a sudden a loud roar could be heard overhead.

A black shadow flew in from the mountains landing in the tower opposite of where I was. He started burning the city to cinders while I managed to run to the keep. Getting in there I could hear some voices ahead, but I didn't tried to follow right away. I look around the room noticing a few chests near the beds were open. I approach one of them and find an Imperial sword. I take it, with the dragon about I could use more protection than my puny little dagger. I grab my dress' skirt and walk towards the hallway, and into a circular room. Near a table a there was a dead man in a Stormcloak uniform. I can't stay looking at it for long so I run to the door and down the stairs. I reach the mouth of some tunnels and I stop to recover my breath from all the running.

I guess I was having the adventure I asked for... I just never thought a dragon would show up.

As soon as I start to walk again the tunnel collapses, barely missing me on its way down. 'That was close' I think to myself. I open the door next to me and notice a fireplace with a glowing fire within. I look around the room, seeing some food and then two corpses on the floor near some barrels. 'There is a dragon on the loose and they just could set their differences aside?!' I step over one of the corpses and search inside the barrels, finding some potion that I put on my pack. I get out of that room and down some stair to what appears to be the dungeons. The place was littered with bodies from both Stormcloaks and Imperials... The floor was covered in blood and the stench was impossible to stand so I just kept going without looking back.

The caves were damp and dark, the moss covered rocks making me slip a few times and fall on the water, getting my dress soaked. On a cave ahead there were some spiders I had to fight, 'Finally some action!' I took out the sword I had found in the chest on the keep and slashed through the smaller spiders easily, the giant one took some more effort though and I almost lost my footing once or twice.

Taking a deep breath and continuing down the cave I came up to a well-illuminated part and in it I found an Imperial soldier badly wounded.

"What are you doing here? Riverwood needs to be warned."

"I just managed to escape, I haven't even left this caves" I try to get a closer look at his wounds, maybe I can help out with them. "What happened to you?"

"The prisoner I escaped with, he double-crossed me and left me out to die. Go, you need to warn Riverwood, talk to Alvor the blacksmith, say that Hadvar sent you."

"But I can't leave you like this, here take this healing potion at least, it will help you out." I reach to my pack and take out the pinkish vial with the health potion, slipping my hand under his head and raising the vial to his lips helping him drinking.

I gave him some time and helped him up and out of the cave, he said I should warn Riverwood about the dragon since he was too week to accompanying me and was only going to slow me down. So making sure he wasn't about to collapse I left him and went on ahead of him.

There was a thick fog on the air and so I could barely see the pathway in front of me, I could only hear the sounds of the animals and the woods around me. It was late when the sun had finally started its descend and the fog was starting to clear out. I was getting hungry, so I stopped for a few minutes to make a light meal and drink some water from the stream nearby.

Continuing on my way some howling took me by surprise, and a pack of wolfs came running in my direction, I barely had time to defend myself but after the initial scare I managed to dodge their attacks and kill them. I decided to follow up on the path they had come from, collecting some herbs and mushrooms on the way.

Getting closer and closer to Riverwood I hear what appears to be a winning dog. I look on ahead of where I was and find a dead wolf with a wolf cub sniffing around the body. Someone had killed the mother and left the baby to die on its own. As I get closer to him, he cowers away on his mother's body, growling. I try to soothe him and ask if he wants something to eat. I reach into my pack and take out some meat giving it to him and watching as he eats it all. He gets closer to me, now without any fear and as soon as I leave the place he start following me. Guess I made a new companion. We descend a little slope and the gates come in front of us.

Riverwood at last, as soon as I get there I hear some old woman ranting about a dragon flying up in the clouds and disappearing behind the mountains. So I approach her disbelieving son and say that indeed I did saw a dragon flying over from Helgen. He believes me and immediately tells me to warn the Jarl of Whiterun about the attack so that he can send some help. I say I would go to the jarl as soon I as can and he lets me go, reassured I'll help.

I saw the blacksmiths house, the blacksmith was outside working the forge so I approach Alvor and say that Hadvar had sent me. He ushers me inside of his house so that we can talk. Sometime later Hadvar walks in, looking beaten from what happened in Helgen, getting his uncles worried. Alvor, after hearing all we had to say about the attack, decided to help me a bit by giving me some supplies for my trip to Whiterun, I gladly accepted and thanked them for their help.

I left their house and went to the trader, when I got in the owners were fighting about a missing claw, did I heard that right? I asked about it and they asked me if I could retrieve it from the thieves that had taken it. 'I see no harm in it.' So I accepted it. Camilla showed me where the thieves were hiding by taking me to the bridge and pointing up to the mountains.

'If I'm going to keep with the adventures I need to get some armor as soon as possible, my dress is getting in the way on the fights and isn't giving me enough protection against the dangers of Skyrim.'

So I decided to go back to the blacksmith, buy some leather from him and ask if he could teach me how to craft some armor. We spend a few hours crafting it. It's not really good since it was my first work, but it was better than my flowy dress.

It was getting dark and I wasn't about to travel through the night, so I decided to stay in the Sleeping Giant's Inn for the night. My new little pup, unfortunately, wasn't allowed to get in, but I leave him some more meat for the night. The inn was warm, and the ale was sweet. I got a room for the night and enjoyed some music before retreating for some well-deserved rest.

I came out looking for an adventure and I already found some. For my first day as an adventurer, it seems to have worked out just fine. Let's just hope it remains that way.


End file.
